Thicker than Blood
by honeyandclover5
Summary: Matthew was a neko that was kept as a pet for most of his life. That is until a knight of the neko army kidnapped him. He hates this man, but his hormones go against him. To make matters worse he finds out he is of royal blood and he must marry one of the kings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys it's my new story. Thank you for reading! And as always...**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Roderich watched his wife play with her pet. After there son had died he doubted she would ever genuinely smile again, but he was glad that he was wrong. "Matthew." She called as she chased him around. The blond neko ran around with a goofy grin obviously trying to get away. He turned and stopped. His ears and tail twitching playfully, teasing her to jump at him.

When Roderich had first bought Matthew, he was in a cage being sold with a couple of other nekos. His eyes looking up at him full with emptiness. He couldn't have been more than 3 years old. Humans and the cat figures lived separately. People lived in towns surrounded by walls, because nekos were known for being ferocious creatures that fed on human blood. The higher ups and rich often bought the cat like people for pets. Roderich and Elizaveta were in charge of this town and he felt like he had a duty to protect his people, so he often sent a couple of troops to border the walls and attack the nekos.

He watched Matthew. The blond was almost 18, if his son was still alive he thought he would resemble the young man. The brunette was thrusted out of his thoughts as a loud boom. Resonated through the walls of the large building. "Sir Roderich, we have trouble." His bodyguard Vash ran in panting.

Matthew, frightened cowered behind Elizaveta. A look of worry covered her face. He tried to stay calm. "What is it?" His hissed echoed through the room.

The blond swallowed. "It's Nekos. They have made it through the wall and have made it to the castle door."

The woman gasped. "What do we do?" Matthew sensing the atmosphere flattened his ears against his head,

"Elizaveta, take Matthew and go to the basement." Roderich calmly stated.

"But." Tears began to form in her eyes.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Just go."

She nodded and gripped the young man's hands and ran out of the room. The sound of an explosion surprised them and yelling traveled to their ear from the direction that they needed to go. The woman began to panic as she snapped her head back and forward, searching for a path to go. Out of nowhere a voice yelling behind. "STOP!." A few nekos began to chase after them.

She hurried down the hallway. They came to the study room. The brunette locked the door and pushed a desk halfway against the door since she couldn't push it anymore. The creatures began to bang on the door. The woman gasped as the door began the crumble apart. Matthew feeling a need to protect his owner, jumped in front of her and stood in a fighting stance. "No Matthew." She pleaded, yet he ignored her.

The remaines of the door blew open and the group hurried in. The blond neko hissed as his ears flattened against his head and his tail stood straight up. "Stop." A deep accented voice ordered the group and the creatures moved aside. A large cat like man strolled up to Matthew. His hair was ash colored and his eyes were violet. They stared down at him with amusement. "Well look at what we have here, a spoiled little kitty." Elizaveta snapped her head back and forth between them. Humans could not understand nekos and vice versa. "Looks like these humans treat you well. You must like being their pet." He reached out and stroked his cheek. For some reason a pit in his stomach wanted him to roll over for the bigger man, but he swallowed that feeling down, unbeknownst that it was his beta hormones begging him to submit to the alpha.

The young man hissed and swiped at the hand, warning him to back away. "Leave my family alone."

The bigger man growled, his eyes lighting up. "You are one interesting kitty." Without warning the kitty attacked the bigger man. He scratched and began biting without no direction. The pale man gripped his hair and pulled him off. He took out his sword and whacked the younger man upside the head causing him be knocked out. The big man caught him in his arms.

"Matthew, no!" Elizaveta screamed with tears rolling down her face. She was frightened for her family's life. "What are you going to do with us?" She hissed at them.

The man glanced down at her blankly not understanding her words, but knowing full well what she was feeling. He turned his sight to the neko in his arms. The kitty had blond hair with long curly eyelashes. If he didn't know that he was a male he could easily pass for a woman. A voice from one of his soldiers snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sir Ivan, what do you want us to do with the people of this castle?"

He looked up at the woman crying and back down to the cat he was holding. "Arrest them." Ivan lifted the man bridal style and turn to walk out of the room. "No one is to be killed, understand?" His eyes letting them know what would happen if they dared to disobey. "We need information on the Order, so the king needs them alive." The pale man walking out, he met the leader of this castle handcuffed. It was obvious he put up quite a fight.

Roderich saw his son in the arms of the enemy. "Matthew!" He began to struggle. "What are you doing to my son?"

It took a minute for the man to realize that the prisoner was speaking in his tongue. He never met a human who could actually speak neko, but his mind quickly brushed it off as he thought about the label he had given the creature in his arms. Ivan scoffed at the statement. "Your son? He is a neko. He was never and will never be your son."

The man smirked. "I have raised Matthew. No matter what you say, he is my son and if you hurt him, so help me-"

"I am not going to hurt him. I am bringing him to his home. I am sorry I can't say the same for you though." Without another word he turned away from the leader and walked out of the castle.

**A/N: So there it is! **

**What do you think?**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys will enjoy this!**

**Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Matthew's eye opened and for a moment everything was blurry. When his sight became clear he realized he was in a cage. Through the bars he could see that the cage was set in some sort of carriage and that some of the neko soldiers were walking by it. Feeling a bit frightened and upset a yowl realized from his mouth and he began to bash himself up against the sides of the cage in hopes of escaping.

Ivan was leading the group when the carriage driver called to him. "Sir Ivan, we are having a little problem with boy."

He stopped and turned around, the rest of the troop doing the same. "We will take a 5 minute break, ok?" The men nodded and relaxed. The man made his way to the cage and the sound of the banging became even louder. When the kitty came in sight he became annoyed. The cat slamming his body against the side of the cage, while he yowled. His ears flattened against his head as annoyance filled him. "Hey." Ivan's voice boomed, making Matthew jump a bit. "What the hell are you doing? You're not going to get out of that cage."

The blond stopped and turned up his nose. "Just leave alone." The tail rolling back and forth behind him.

The pale cat felt amused and his tail twitched playfully. "Oh kitty, you don't like being in a cage. When you lived with those humans you didn't mind it." The tone sarcastic.

The younger cat snapping his head back. "Shut up." The blue eyes narrowing at him evilly. "Those 'humans' you killed were not my masters, but my family. You will pay"

Ivan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I didn't kill your 'family'" He did air quotations. "I just arrested them."

Matthew's jaw opened as he just took it what the bigger had said. "Well...that doesn't change anything." He stated, ears twitching a bit. The blond didn't like the man, but he had to admit that he was glad that the troop didn't kill them.

"I didn't expect it to. Anways-" A hiss flew through the air and one of the soldiers was hit with an arrow. The pale man yelled at his men. "Ambush! Get in formation." He took out a sword that was in the sheath beside his hip.

He hurried away from the cage. The young man screamed after him. "Hey! Are you going to leave me here?" The other was too far away to hear him.

Matthew moved around the cage, hoping to break it. Panic raised in him as the noise of two sides battling against each other. A loud explosion landed right in front of him, causing him and the cage to topple over. It went rolling for a while and when it stilled, he noticed a hole in the box. Working on instinct, the cat climbed out. He took a look around the battlefield. Ivan's troop was fighting against another unknown group. The young man was frozen with fear as he watched. A creepy voice spoken behind him. "What a pretty kitty, too pretty to be out on the battlefield." He turned to be greeted with a brown haired cat. "Come here kitty." He reached out and grabbed the man's arm.

"Ah, let go!" The blond tried to pull away to no avail. The bigger cat was just too strong.

"You would be good at satisfying my men." He laughed into the kitty's ear. The pit in his stomach pulling at him again, yet this time he was easily able to push it down. The cat instinct fully yowled in annoyance. The laughter of the other growing. "Agh!" The man howled in pain. Turning back around he saw Ivan with his sword hilt deep into the brunette. Blood was covering his body in splotches.

"Hey you, get behind me!" He commanded.

The pit returning once more way stronger than before, making him obey the bigger cat. "Uh okay."

The battle didn't last much longer. The unknown group was defeated and the remains of Ivan's troop gathered around him. "Sir, from the looks of the weaponry and uniforms I would believe this is Antonio's miltary."

"Damn, we have to hurry before sunset." He glared and the blond kitty behind him. "And no more breaks." Matthew didn't say anything back, but his tail swung back and forth defensively.

"Sir, what would you like us do to with the kid. The cage is broke."

The pale white man smirked. "I wouldn't worry too much. He was just proven that if he escaped then he would die out here."

As much as he hated it. The man was right. Without another word he followed the knight, for about half an hour was filled with complete silence, but the younger decided to break the ice. "Where are you taking me?" He quietly asked.

"To my kingdom, The kingdom of Prussia." He stated without even looking back at the other.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" The kitty sadly said.

Ivan finally turned to him. After a minute of silence he finally answered. "I don't know."

**XXXXXXX**

Arthur and his partner were known as Lords and right now this Lord had a problem. He sighed as he couldn't find his wife. "Francis?" He called "Where are you?" The Lord made his way down the path to the secret place that his lover went whenever he was lonely. Going past a couple of trees, he saw him sitting beside the lake. "Francis."

The other turned to his husband, but made no attempt to move. Arthur walked up to him not saying a word. "I am sorry, Arthur." He said softly.

"How many times have I told you. It wasn't your fault." The man stated, while putting his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Yes it was. I am the reason they took Canada away. Oh our baby." The blond began to sob. "He is dead. The humans took him and killed him." The tears only hurting Arthur more. "He would be almost 18 now."

The taller man wrapped his arms around his wife. "Shhh, Francis it's ok." The Lord comforted his lover as he too felt the pain of never seeing their son again.

**A/N: Gosh I am tired. Well I know it wasn't much, but I hope you continue reading. **

**THANK YOU!  
REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again. Giving a shout out to Creator-Of-Nightmare for pointing out something I missed in Chapter 1. When Roderich speaks to Ivan he can understand him. That is because Roderich can speak Neko, but Ivan cannot speak English. The reason why he can will be explained in later chapters. I'm so sorry for the mistake. Well I will double check before I publish.**

**AS ALWAYS...ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 3**

Matthew's feet began to grow tired as he followed behind the knight. He wondered how far away from their destination they was. The man had said that he wanted to get home before sun down, yet the sun was falling into the horizion, painting the sky pink as it began it's retirement. The blond began to think about his family. Where were they? Ivan had said he arrested them, but wouldn't they be with the troop. "Why isn't my family traveling with us?"

The pale man began to speak without looking back. "They are with the other half of the troop. When we left the castle our troop split into two. I led the front, we act as bait and clear out any ambush. This is to ensure the safety of the merchandise."  
Matthew's head tilted. "Merchandise?"

Ivan bluntly stated. "Yes, the couple we found in the couple, specifically the male. He could speak our language. I want to know why."

Upon hearing that, the younger became defensive. "They are not merchandise, they are living beings. If the troops stayed together you might have not lost that many men." A smirk playing on his lips.

The men all stared shocked at what he had said. Ivan stopped for a minute than snapped around. He gripped the blond by the collar and pulled him close to his face. Venom dripping in his voice. "Are you telling me how to do my job, kitty?" The tone was dark and commanding. A pull at his hips, caused him to unconsciously whine. Unbeknownst he sent out submissive pheromones. The pale cat sniffed the air. Chuckling when it became clear. "You're a beta. And you think that you can tell me what to do? Maybe I should leave you out here all alone. Do you know what will happen to an unmated beta unarmed outside of the castle walls hmmm?" His tone becoming mocking. Matthew whined some more as he tried to pull away. "You would be unmercifully fucked and by your submissive nature, you would love every second of it."

The kitty realized that making Ivan mad was not proving not to be a smart move on his part. His eyes tearing up as the man insulted him. "Sir please, I think he gets the point." A soldier with shoulder length brown hair pleaded to him.

The purple eyes glared down at the kitty for a moment then he sighed. "I guess you're right, Toris." His hands let go of the other and he began to walk away. "Let's go we have almost made it to the castle. Silence covered the next hour as the march continued. Matthew decided against saying anything more. He was afraid of Ivan snapping on him again. When he thought they would never make it, lights flickered through the trees. They came upon a gate and the pale cat looked up.

A voice began to speak. "Ivan, you're back and so soon."

"Shut up and open the gate." He growled obviously still annoyed about the events earlier.

"Ok, ok, geez." The voice stopped and the gate began to creak open.

Matthew's eyes widen at the lights that shined through the streets. Unlike his village that only had a light at the corner of each street. The neko town had lights up and down the street almost like streamers, also the buildings were made of wood instead of stone. The only building that was stone was the castle that reached high in the sky.

The soldiers began talking among each other. They all began to walk away in a group. "Hey Ivan we're all going to the bar. You wanna come?"

The pale man gripped Matthew's arm and shook his head. "I gotta report back to the King." He turned to the kitty. "You are coming too kitty."

The blond's ears flattened against his head. "Matthew." When he saw the confusion on Ivan's face he elaborated. "My name is Matthew, not kitty."

The bigger kitty smirked. "Kitty sounds better." He then began to drag the younger to the castle that was located in front of them.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert was in his study reading the multiple documents that his brother had brought him. His brother knocked on the door than came in. "What now?" The albino groaned.

"Ivan is back and he brought a neko with him." The blond quietly said.

"Let him in." The white man commanded.

Ludwig left the room and a moment later the knight strolled in with a small blond beta in his grip. "Your highness, we have managed to infiltrate a human town." The knight bowed to the other and Matthew decided to follow the example. "When we were there I found that the leader could speak our language. I also found him." He pushed the blond a little forward. The young man would have snapped at him, but he decided against it.

The snow white man looked over the neko in front of him. The scent he was giving off it was clear he was a beta. He could have swore that this kitty was fjamiliar. When he thought about it he looked sort of like Francis, but he brushed that off. "How would a human know how to speak our language?" Even though he had said it aloud, it was obvious that he was speaking to himself. His ruby eyes narrowing in thought. The king than looked up at the kitty. "And who are you?"

Matthew bowed his head. "I am Matthew, the son of the humans that your knights arrested."

Gilbert looked slightly amused. "The son hmmmm, interesting." A grin washed over his face. "Well you are welcome into my village. You will stay with Ivan."

The knight took a step forward. "Um sir, I was hoping he could stay here."

"Nonsense, you have managed to take care of the boy so far. He doesn't seem like much of a problem." Ivan narrowed his eyes as he thought that the king had no idea. The snow white man glared at the man as he noticed the knight's displeasure. "There is no problem, right Ivan?"

Although Ivan was the top knight. He still was uncomfortable when he made threats. "No sir." He quickly stated.

"Alrighty then, it's settled. You can train him as a knight as well. Well if you are done you can go now."

"Thank you sir." The pale cat bowed once more and walked out with the blond kitty behind him. When they reached outsied he begin to complain. "I can't believe this. Not only do you have to live with me, but I have to train you as a knight as well."

Matthew's tail swung defensively. "It's not like I asked for it either.

The cat sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do now. Come on kitty let's go home." He began to make his way to his house.

The blond growled a bit and chased after him. "My name is MATTHEW!"

**A/N: Hey guys! I AM SO EXCITED! Tomorrow I pick my classes out for college. Well thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys like my story. I will continue to try my best to make you guys happy! Well onto the story.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Ivan's house was small. The kitty could see how it was comfortable for one person, but it would might have been a stretch to fit two in the home. It seemed that he was far from a neat freak with dishes everywhere and dust living on all of the furniture. If the blond didn't have allergies before he had them now. "Wow it's beautiful." Sarcasm lacing his voice.

The cat narrowed his eyes. "I am too busy to clean. A knight has other duties to attend." How dare this brat insult the very home he was so kindly offering. "If you don't like it you can sleep outside."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "I'll take my chances in here." The knight led him to his bedroom. The small man looked around the room and tilted his head to the other "Where do I sleep?"

The pale white man answered him without even turning around. "In my bed. I don't have bed set up for you so for now you sleep here. Any problems?"

The kitty's eyes widened and his tail stood on end. "WHAT! No I am not sleeping with you!

Ivan's ears twitched in annoyance. "You got a better idea?" His voice boomed which caused the younger to cover.

"N-no." Why did this man have such a dominating aura. Usually he wouldn't back down so easy to anybody, yet all this man had to do was throw out these hormones and he would give up with no fight.

He chuckled. "I thought so. Well we will eat and then go to bed. The king wanted me to train you as a knight and that is just what I am going to do. We need to wake up early though."

The knight walked out of his room and made his way to fire burner. A basket of vegetables was sitting on the table he grabbed a couple and began slicing them. He then filled a pot of water and cut on the burner. The kitty watched him mixed the vegetables together. "I am making some stew so you better be hungry."

Matthew took a seat at the table. It has be awhile since he last ate and the stomach pains grew a bit with the scent of the food. "I actually am very hungry."

The pale cat began to smile and continued to stir the substance. The kitty stared at the cat's back. His shoulder blades protuding from beneath his shirt. Without him even realizing it the blond looked over the male and the pupils of his eyes narrowed. The small man was completely unaware that betas did this to see if the male was suitable for mating. He seemed to be caught in some sort of daze.

Ivan finished the stew and pour it into two bowls. When he turned around his was surprised not to see Matthew's big wide blue eyes, but they were narrow and slinted. "Are you ok?" Concern filling is tone.

The blond shook his head and smiled. "Uh yeah, just spacing out a bit." His eyes went back to normal and the pale cat decided to leave it be. He set the bowl in front of him and took the seat across from him. "So my family will be here by tomorrow?" The big man took a bite of the hot substance and nodded. "...Can I go visit them?"

The young cat's eyes pleaded and he found that he just couldn't say no. He afraid to admit that this kitty knew how to hit his soft spot. "Well I am not promising anything, but I will see what I can do."

Matthew muttered a quiet. "Thank you." And continued to sip at his soup. "You know what. You're not as bad as I thought you would be."

Ivan's eyebrows rose and he resisted smiling. "Did you think I was the thief that stole the princess from the castle?"  
"Actually, yes." The blond giggled not realizing that he was warming up to the other. The two spending the rest of their meal having nice small talk. It was time to go to bed. The cat gave the small animal two pillows and a blanket to use. They both laid down making sure to give the other space. As the moon rose the two drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Ivan woke up to feel something soft rubbing against his neck, a vibrating noise tickling his throat. Was he purring? His eyes opened to see Matthew's face planted in the crook of his neck. The kitty's throat also vibrating. The blond's hands rested on his chest and a leg thrown across his waist. His face was softened due to the fact that he was deep into dreamland. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the warm body against his. Plus the kitty smelled really good. He just couldn't disturb the kitty. Going against everything the knight would have done he rubbed his cheek against the younger's and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Matthew peace was broken with the sound of banging. "Wake up time to train." Ivan was standing at the bed with a pan and a wooden spoon. "Breakfast's ready to go now hurry." He turned and left the room. The small man rubbed his eyes and stretched. When he reached the kitchen he saw eggs and ham on a plate for him. "Come let's go training takes lots of time and we can't waste any." The blond's ears twitched as he knew this day was going to be long.

**XXXXXXX**

"Again! Stand up!" The knight commanded holding the wooden sword to the other's neck.

Matthew panted and stood up, his behind sore from the multiple times he had been knocked down by the other. The violet eyes glaring down at him like he was the enemy. He was glad that he would never be in a battle against him. Staggering he stood up, gripping the wooden sword tighter. He took a stance and prepared himself to strike. The kitty rushed toward him and began to attack. The wooden swords clacked together as the young cat gave it his all. The pale cat looking like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. He attacked from the bottom but a kick to his gut sent him flying. Ivan sighed and commanded again. "Get up!"

"Hey looks like your hard at work." The knight turned and saw a man in a hood at the fence. He pulled the hood down to reveal the king himself.

"Your majesty, what are you doing here?" The cat walked up to the king leaving Matthew to take time to rest.

A smirk crawled over his face. "I am hiding from Ludwig. He has all of these documents that I have to read." The violet eyes rolled. "So you're already training the beta. You're not having any problems are you? He does smell nice." The white eyebrows raising to show what he was implying.

"No your majesty." He said bluntly leaving out the cuddling last night.

"Well, now you're not, but wait until he hits his heat. Then it will cause many problems, Spring is coming soon."

Ivan turned his head to the kitty who was sitting on a bench drinking some water. "I will do everything I can to prevent that, sir."

Gilbert looked between the two. "You can't stop nature, Ivan. Well I gotta go, Ludwig is probably looking for me and I can't stay in one place too long. Good luck." He turned and hurried away.

The pale cat walked to the blond. Matthew stood up and grabbed his sword, "We're done for today. I got to go to the market. You stay here and practice." Without even stopping he strolled right past the kitty. The blond turned his head and watched him live.

**XXXXXXX**

The knight made his way through the market with a basket full of goods. He was checking out the bread when a voice called out to him. "Hello Ivan, I heard you invaded a human town and found a human that could speak our language." He turned it to see Lord Francis next to him.

"Yes sir, are you done teaching today?" He bowed a bit.

"School ends at 12:00 so yes." The Lord reached out to grab a loaf. "I also heard that you found a neko."

"Yes, he was kept as a pet by the humans. "

"So he does not know about our culture and history?"

"No sir, he does not." The two cats began to walk away from the booth.

"Perhaps he would like to join the school?" The Lord suggested.

"I don't think so. He is almost 18. I think he would be out of place with all the little kids."

"Well I could tutor him after I have classes. It is important that he learn about our lives."

"That would be good. We train in the morning so it would work out."

"Alright then I will be over at 2:00 tomorrow. See you, Ivan." The blond waved and the two separated and made their way home.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading!  
REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I don't have much to say so let's just get on with the story.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Ivan was still walking around the market when he bumped into a figure. "Excuse me," He politely said. The figure turned around and the knight bowed his head. "Sir Ludwig, how are you?"

The tall blond nodded. "I am looking for Gilbert, have you seen him anywhere?" The frustration obvious in his voice.

Even though the cat had seen the king earlier that day, he lied. He knew that Ludwig would be upset that the knight saw him and didn't try to bring him home. "No sir, I haven't him."

The blond shook his head and his ears went flat. "I wonder where he could be. He has many documents to fill out." He sighed and began to turn to leave.

"Excuse me sir Ludwig," The cat stopped and tilted his head to him. "Have the humans been brought here yet?"

"Uh yes they made it earlier this morning, why do you ask?"

"The neko I brought home wanted to see his 'parents', since you are in charge of the prisoners. I was wondering if he could visit them?" He asked very politely.

The blond's face fell and concern laced his voice. "Is that a good idea, Ivan? You don't think it will cause problems?"  
The knight shook his head. "I think the boy just wants to make sure that they are okay. I will be with him so I think it will be safe."

Ludwig stared at him for a minute with a look of thought on his face. He then finally answered. "I understand, if you are positive that it will not be a problem. Well I have to go and find Gilbert. Have a good day Ivan." He waved and then turned around, continuing his search for the king. Ivan on the other hand left the market to go home to his kitty.

**XXXXXXX**

When Ivan reached his house, the sun began to set, which signaled dinner time. He didn't realize he was gone that long. The knight opened the door set the groceries down and called for his kitty. "Matthew, I am home. I am going to start dinner, okay?" No reply. The big cat walked into the living room, no kitty; to the bathroom, still no kitty; he then opened the door to his room and saw the blond laid out on his back in the bed reading a book. _Alice in Wonderland. _His tail twitching in the air back and forward as he read.

Matthew looked up and jumped a little. "Oh I didn't see you there." He then quickly threw the book down, a blush covering his face.

The pale cat walked to his bed and picked up the book. He observed it and then spoke. "I picked this book up from an invasion on the humans. Even though everything around it was total rumble this book was untouched. I couldn't just leave it there." His eyes lifted to the blond. "Did you like it?"

At first the small kitty avoided his gaze, but when he explained the book he couldn't help, but watch the violet eyes that began to fill with sadness. Matthew scooted up on the bed and replied. "My mother used to read me this story whenever I couldn't sleep. It's one of my favorites. I didn't really understand what she was saying, but her voice was so calming. I can't even read it, but I like looking at the pictures. They are so colorful and pretty." The man's chest hurt when he saw the look of loneliness on the other's face.

The knight opened this book. The words jumbled into his brain and he couldn't make any of them out, but the boy had been right. The pictures were gorgeous, they danced around so perfectly. Green, blue, red, yellow, purple, and orange were painted on the pages so right. He closed the book and glanced back at the kitty. "Tomorrow you will begin learning, a teacher is going to come everyday to teach you about nekos." The cat flattened his ears as the man kept talking. "Also, if you be good. I will take you to see your parents. Do we have a deal?"

Matthew's ears and tail popped up in excitement. "Do you really mean that?" The knight nodded and a huge grin washed over the younger's face. "Of course!"

The smile warmed Ivan's chest a little. He turned and began walking out of the room. "I am starting dinner."

When his back was to him the kitty got the courage to speak. "...Thank you Ivan." He said very quietly. The pale man's eyes widened and then he gently smiled. This kitty seemed to hit all of his soft spots.

**XXXXXXX**

After dinner the two got ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. First they would train, then Matthew would start lessons, and then finally he would see his parents. He was overall excited. The kitty jumped into the bed and snuggled into the pillows. Ivan watched him with an inner smile. He took off his shirt and slid into the space next to him. "Goodnight Kitty."

Any other day the blond would be furious that the man still referred to him by that nickname, but tonight he couldn't sour his happiness. "Goodnight Ivan." He gripped the blanket and pulled it up under his chin. The sleep coming quickly to the two nekos.

**XXXXXXX**

A vibration at his throat woke Ivan up. He glanced down to see the kitty once again wrapped around him and purring into his neck. A scent of lavender clouded the knight's nostrils. Matthew did smell really good. He pressed his nose into his hair and breathed in. The kitty at his neck nuzzling his face deeper into his neck. Unlike last time, Ivan was bare chested, so he could feel the cat's warmth radiating through his body. The king's words ran in his mind. _Now is not, but when he goes into heat, it will be hard_. The pale cat knew this and shouldn't let the younger does this. He stared at the blond and he just couldn't wake him up, as long as he woke up before the other he would allow the kitty to cuddle him. The thought of what Gilbert had spoken about falling to the back of his mind as he drifted back into dreamland.

**XXXXXXX**

Francis had arrived at Ivan's house in the afternoon. He was very interested in seeing the neko that had lived among humans. What would he be like? The Lord walked up to the front door and knocked. The knight opened the door and greeted him "Good afternoon Lord Francis. Matthew is in the bath washing up. We just got done with training and I wanted him to look decent. Come in, it's nothing compared to the castle. I'm sorry.

The blond laughed and walked in. "No worry. I am interested in seeing this neko."

A voice called in from a distance. "Ivan, I'm done."

"Good, come in here. We have a guest." The kitty walked in. His blond hair damp from the shower, but the strange curl still managed to stay up. Francis jawed dropped. "Matthew this is Lord Francis, Lord Francis this is Matthew."  
Matthew bowed. "Hello sir, I am honored to be taught be you."

The older man's eyes stayed widened as he swallowed and quietly whispered. "Canada..."

**A/N: Yay finally! I had I busy week, but I made time. I hoped you enjoyed. I was wondering if any of you were interested in drawing some fanart for this story and the cost of love is high. I want to change the cover image, but can't find anything perfect. If you ae interested send me some. **

**Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let's get started! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Excuse me?" The kitty grinned and tilted his head. He didn't want to seem rude, but he didn't understand what in the world the man had just said.

Francis took a couple of paused steps forward, his hands reaching out. "Canada...My son. Is that really you?" His voice stuttering as he spoke. He began rushing to the other.

Matthew stumbled back as the man continued toward him. "W-what are you talking about?" He yelped as he tripped over his own feet.

Ivan leapt in front of the hysteric man and gripped his shoulders. "Lord Francis, please calm down!" The knight boomed in the Lord's face, but it didn't seem to get through to him.

"Let me go! I won't let you take my son away from me again." The young man watched in fear as the older thrashed about in the arms of the cat. His stared at him, but his eyes were wide with horror. "Please don't take my son away please!" The blond began wailing and kicking, but Ivan held his grip. "Canada it's me your father. Don't you recognize me?"

The kitty's eyes teared up and he shook his head frantically. "I don't know who you are. Please just stop!" He pleaded at the man.

Ivan was tiring of this whole ordeal. "Forgive me Lord Francis." The knight apologized then punched the man right across the face. He went soaring into the wall. Matthew's mouth dropped. "Get a hold of yourself, Francis!" His voice echoed through room as he commanded at the other.

The blond coughed and weezed at the pain in his back. "Hack agh..." Eyes narrowed as they went back to normal. "...I'm sorry...but you look just like my son Canada." He smiled sadly as he avoided the younger's gaze.

The kitty slowly stood up and wringed his hands together as his ears flattened nervously. "It's okay." He quietly stated. Even though he really wasn't okay with what had just happened, he didn't know what else to say.

The Lord ran his hands through his hair and laughed bitterly. "Even if you look like him, you couldn't be him. Canada has a crest of our family burned into his hip."

Ivan stared at the man who sat there in pain. He turned to Matthew. The kitty stared at the man with wide eyes. "Kitty are you ok?"

His blue eyes turned dangerously slowly into the others. "Ivan...I..I"

This caused panic to wash over him. "Matthew what is it?" He took a couple of steps toward him. The blond reached to the hem of his shirt and slipped it off. "What are you doing?" He yelped.

He then unbuckled his pants and pull the hem a little past his hips. A cross with a sword in it was burned into his skin. "...I have a mark..." He whispered.

Ivan's jaw dropped and he couldn't form any words. Francis quickly stood up, gripping his chest. "Canada...you're alive." He breathlessly said.

The young man looked at the floor afraid to greet either of their eyes. "...You're my...real father."

**XXXXXXX**

After the events that just happened, Francis, and Matthew sat at the dinner table. The atmosphere in the room was thick. The knight poured the three green tea and took the seat next to the blond. He looked between the two. The older blond looking nervous, while the young blond looked lost. The Lord decided to break the ice. "So Canada tell me where have you been living all of these years? Your other father and me have been so worried about you, but it looks like you have been doing good."

The young man stared at the table and it was silent for the moment. The knight nudged him and he looked up. He pointed his head at the Lord to signal that he needed to respond. "...I have been living with two humans. A husband and wife. They were very good people and took care of me."

Francis smiled softly. "Oh that's good. I noticed that you go by a different name is that right, Matthew I think?"

The blond nodded. "...You said I have another dad what does that mean?"

The older chuckled. "Arthur is my husband. You are our son."

He titled his head a bit confused. "What about my mother? What I mean is, who gave birth to me?"

Ivan watched the older man curious to how he would answer him. "...Um I gave birth to you."

The young man stared at him with widened eyes full of shock. "I thought only females could give birth. That's how it is in the human world." A blush covered his face as he spoke.

The knight began drinking his tea and moving his eyes between the two. "Well, I am a beta so during the mating season our bodies make a temporary womb to carry a child. Females are very rare. It may sound painful but it's not. You act on instincts. Mating is coming soon and you will be turning 18 yet you know nothing about mating?"

"Mating?" He tilted his head again.

The two men sighed. "I can smell that you are a beta. It's dangerous for a beta not to know of mating. When you reach the age of 18 every spring and fall you will go into heat. It is when a beta finds an unbearable urge to mate with an alpha. You emit hormones signaling alphas that you want a mate. The alpha will find it impossible to resist mating. Your instincts will cloud your judgment and all you will care about it being relieved of that urge. You will not care who does it. Most betas here are already mated so betas are slim pickings. That's why it's dangerous for an unmated beta to be roaming around the village."

The blond's mouth and eyes widened as he took in all that the man had said. "W-what I am going to be mated with an unknown man." Horror filled his voice as his face became pale. Ivan patted him on the shoulder to calm him. Knowing full well how painful it was for an alpha to smell an unmated beta and not being able to mate them.

Francis threw his hands up in defense. "H-hold on Matthew, that's not what I am saying. Why don't we get off the subject. Hey how about we go visit your other father he will not believe that you are still alive."

Matthew glanced up at the clock. "Um I was going to see my human parents today. I want to make sure that they are ok."

The older man face fell for a moment then quickly shone. "Now that you mention it. Arthur works over at the prison. We can go see him and then your parents. What do you say?"

The blond glanced up at the knight for advice. He nodded. "Sure why not?"

"Okay then let's go!" The older man jumped up in excitement and the group got ready to go to the prison.

**XXXXXXX**

Arthur sat at the desk in the prison filling out paper work. His concentration was interrupted when a knock came from the door. The door creaked open to reveal his husband. "Hello darling, How are you?" The bearded man grinned happily.

"I'm ok just doing my job. You usually don't visit me, is something wrong?" He looked up at the man with concern.

"No in fact it's just the opposite. I have someone you would love to meet." Ivan walked in with a young neko, who he had never seen before. The blond put his arm around his shoulder. "Arthur, I want you to meet our son." The kitty smiled nervously at him.

He shook his head and sat there quietly for a moment. "What kind of joke is this Francis?" Bitterness filled his voice while his eyes flashed anger.

The older man pleaded. "Really Arthur look." He gripped the younger man's shirt and lifted it showing the man the mark of their family. "See he has the crest." The blond yelped and pulled down his shirt, glaring at the other.

His husband's mouth dropped and it became silent. He stood up and walked up to him. "Canada...my son."

Francis cupped the kitty's cheek. "He goes by Matthew now. Doesn't he look just like us?"

Arthur cupped his cheek also. "Matthew...my son...I never thought I would see you again." He wrapped his arms around the young man and gave him a hug. Matthew left his hands at his side, but as the hug continued the warmth that this man was sending him filled his chest and he hugged him back. Francis joined the hug as the two men cried as they finally got their family back. Ivan watched the three with a smile on his face, happy that the two Lords got to meet their son.

**A/N: Alright there we go! I am so tired, but I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. Why not a new chapter of The Cost of Love is High? Well, I had this chapter ready to go, but last night I was too tired to put it in one chapter so I decided to just continue it today. To make it even better the storm outside knocked out my internet and TV. That means no Netflix! After this I will work on The Cost of Love is High.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

After the heartwarming scene between the reunited family, they made their way to the human's cell. Ivan walked beside the blond. The younger man feeling the eyes of the prisoners boring into his skin. "Hey pretty kitty, Do you have a mate? You smell so good. I wouldn't mind burying myself in you." A snickered echoed through the hall of cells. The knight growled and snapped his jaws at the prisoner who had made the remark. The man cowered back, because of the dominating pheromones he released warning the man not to flirt with his kitty. "Oh Ivan I didn't know he was your female." Even as he smirked his body betrayed him by shaking.

Matthew gripped the pale cat's arm. To prove a point, the knight pulled him to his chest and continued walking. Francis watched the two with suspicious eyes. Arthur on the otherhand was leading the way so he didn't see the couple. "Here we are."

The blond pushed off of the other and ran up to the cell. "Matthew!" His mom hurried to the front of the cell and grabbed his hands that gripped the bars. "Thank god you are okay. I was so worried." He felt so happy just to hear her voice. Ivan watched him with sad eyes.

The young blond turned to his father. "Can I go in there?"

Francis looked a bit hesitant, yet his husband gripped his hand. "It's okay darling. We can't expect him just to forget about the people who have raised him. He would hate us if we did." The older smiled softly and nodded. The Lord took out his keys and unlocked the door.

The kitty rushed in the room and tackled his mother. "Woah, Matthew calm down." She laughed. He missed her so much. Elzaveta managed to pull the cat back. The cat's ears and tail twitching happily.

Roderich walked over and patted his son on the head. "Matthew, I've missed you son." The man's words and smile warmed him and he reached up to hug his father, glad that his parents were okay. The three other men watched the tearjerking scene with soft faces.

**XXXXXXX**

For Matthew the visit didn't feel very long. Before he knew it they were getting ready to leave. His mom cupped his cheeks. "Matthew darling. I love you! Please take good care of yourself. These are your people so I bet they treat you well. I think it's best for you to live here with your own kind. Now you have somewhere you will belong." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. The blond did not understand what she had just said, but the tone of the words sent pain into his chest. Roderich pulled his wife into his arms as she sobbed away. "Goodbye Matthew." She managed before sobbing.

Ivan watched the scene and opened the door. "Kitty I think we should go now." He patted his shoulder and the young man stood up staring down at his parents with pain filled eyes. The two left the cell and Arthur locked it back.

Francis looked at his husband. "I think it's time to go. Matthew how about some lunch?"

The man continued to stare at the floor and the knight spoke up. "I think we would like that."

"Alright then, we're leaving Arthur." The three men turned and began walking out of the prison.

Arthur turned to the brunette inside the cell and smirked. "I know you can speak our language. It was in your paperwork."

Roderich glared up at him while still holding his wife. "I guess it's not a secret anymore."

"Why did you speak to Matthew in your language. Does he know you can speak our language?"

"No, and up until now my wife didn't know either." Elizaveta stared up at him with shocked eyes.

"Why?" Confusion filled his voice.

The man laughed. "Because it's not common knowledge. Only a few know how to speak neko."  
"Who knows how to speak neko and how did they learn. The only way you could have learned is from a neko itself and Matthew didn't look like he could understand English. So tell me who has betrayed our people?" Arthur gripped the bars of the cell.

The brunette chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" He then glared at him. "All of you nekos are just alike."

"What about Matthew?" The Lord could tell he struck a nerve.

"Matthew is different. Unlike you he was raised in the civility of our home." If looks could kill, Arthur would be dead on the floor.

"Really now, says the human who leads troops to come and destroy our homes."

"Likewise you bastard." He spat.

Arthur banged on the bars, obviously pissed. "The only reason we ambushed you is to get the prisoners and information. As far as I am concerned, Ivan ordered only arrests and not murders. I can't say that you have done the have lived in peace for many years until you humans started to raid our homes and take our young for pets."

"Well let me tell you that it was for the better that Matthew was raised by us then by you."

The man was fed up and turned away. "Well that's way you will stay in this cell." He then strolled away.

**XXXXXXX**

Francis brought the two to a fancy restaurant that many of the village people didn't go to. When they got their meals Ivan couldn't help but stare. He had never had food that looked this good like steak, fresh greens, and expensive wine. You could say that knighthood doesn't exactly have a great salary. Matthew on the otherhand had ate this kind of food all the time so he was looked comfortable. The knight stared at him eating for awhile before the kitty looked up and smiled. "Do you not like the food?"

He quickly grabbed his fork and shoved his mouth full of food. He then choked causing the kitty to giggle. When he finished he blushed. "The food is good."

"I can tell." Francis watched the two with curious eyes. "Francis, thank you so much for inviting us to lunch."

The Lord smiled. "Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You are living with Ivan is that correct?"

The blond nodded. "Yes I am."

The older man leaned forward on the table and rested his head on his hands. "Since you are my son I was wondering," He hesitated a bit. "...Would you like to live with us?"

**A/N: Yay! I am working on The Cost of Love is High. I was listening to my ipod and my Kingdom Hearts soundtrack started playing. I can't wait until the third one. I am definitely buying a ps4 just for that. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! If you read The Cost of Love is High then you know that I plan on wriring another story. I am possibly going to make the pairing GrimmxIchi, but that can change if I get a massive suggestion for another pairing. Please let me know which pairing you would like to see. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Matthew stared at the man. For the couple of hours that he knew this man he noticed that he was good at surprising people. "What?" He asked putting his fork down.

Francis chuckled. "I want you to come live with me and your other father. What do you say?"

The kitty looked over at the knight, who was glancing between the two. "I don't know. I like living with Ivan. Plus he is training me." His eyes suddenly found his food interesting. Ivan felt his chest heat up when the kitten told him he liked living with him.

"I understand that, but you are royalty and living with a peasant is not acceptable. No offense." The pale cat shrugged as he continued. As he spoke the kitty became more upset and he sighed. "Look, I'll let you train with Ivan during the morning, but then you must come home. As a member of the royal court there are specific things that you must be taught understand?"

The blond glanced up at the bigger cat expecting him to defend him, but what he said surprised him. "Go with him Kitty." His voice was hard.

The cat threw his head up defensively. "Why? I want to stay with you."

Ivan snapped his head and growled. "It's for your own good. You will still be training with me, so why does it matter? They can take better care of you than I can. You're used to this lifestyle. It's where you belong." When he spoke he emitted his alpha pheromones, which caused the kitty to cower.

Francis glanced between the two feeling awkward. Finding it best just to sit there silently and let the blond decide, but he already knew the answer. The beta would obey the alpha. "...Okay, I'll live with you. I just have to gather my things from Ivan's house."

"Alright then good. Let's finish our meal." The Lord clapped his hands together and tried to lighten the mood but he failed. The rest of the dinner was silent as the kitty felt like he was leaving the place where he belonged.

**XXXXXXX**

They had all walked to the knight's home and when they reached there Francis spoke up. "I'll wait here for you Matthew." He sensed the tension in the air.

Ivan nodded and the two made their way into the house. The kitty silently pushed past him and went back to the bedroom. The knight strolled to the room and leaned against the doorway. "Kitty try to understand this is for your own good."

The blond ignored him and rummaged around picking up the clothes that the man had gave to him. He sighed. "Do you have a bag I can put these in?"

The pale cat growled. "Yeah hanging on the coat rack." The kitty stood up and started to stomp out of the room, but the bigger cat gripped his arm. "Kitty look at me."

The man whined at how hard his gripped was. "Let go." He hissed defensively.

Ivan growled louder and then threw him on the bed and climbed over him. "Kitty, look at me." He gripped his chin and forced him he to stare into eyes. His own eyes turning gold and the pupils narrowed. The blond stilled, the alpha emitting massive amounts of pheromones. He didn't realize that his eyes did the same. The knights teeth grew into fangs and he began to pant, trying to hold himself back. Matthew was emitting his own pheromones that seemed to wrapped around him and it was tempting. The kitty below him acting only on instincts tilted his head back and bared his neck, his blood singing with need.

"HAH." The blond panted a need for the fangs to sink into his neck becoming overwhelming. He gripped the bigger shoulders and his nails grew into claws. Ivan leaned forward and grazed the artery on his neck. The blood beneath the skin screaming with desire. His gripped on the bed tightened tearing the sheets. _STOP! Matthew is royal blood. This could put you in some deep shit. That's why he smells so good. NO STOP! But he's laying right under you begging for you to mark him. _His thoughts were interrupted when the kitty below him mewled arching his back showing the cat what his body wanted. Everything snapped, he growled and sank the fangs deep into the artery. "AHH!" Matthew's grip drew blood that ran down his shoulders.

The taste of the beta's blood made him roll his eyes back. The knight moaned drinking more of the sweet substance. In the back of the alpha's mind he knew he was fucked. That when the beta's heat came that he would search for him to mate, but that was the furtherest thing from his reasoning. The kitty felt a warm substance ooze into his neck and then began to surge through his body the warmth settling at his hips, unbeknownst that the alpha marked him and that the mating knot was preparing itself for the cat's heat.

A knock made them jumped away from eachother. "Mattie you ready?" Their eyes turning back to normal. Blood covered Ivan's mouth and Matthew's neck and shoulder. The knight stared at the cat below him frightened at what he had just done.

The blond pushed him off. "Get off of me. Yeah just a minute." He rushed into livingroom and picked up the bag then he threw his clothes in the item. Before he left he wiped off his neck and pulled up his collar. "I'll see you tomorrow Ivan." That was all he said before he left.

"Ahh you all ready to go?" Francis smiled.

"Yeah let's go." The young man stared at the ground as he walked up to him.

"Great I can't wait till you see your room." He threw his arm around the kitty. Ivan's scent flooded his nostrils. The Lord saw that he was carrying a brown bag that the knight constantly used and assumed that was where the smell was coming from, having no idea that Ivan's scent had bored itself in the beta's blood.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert sneakily rushed through the castle avoiding his brother. He hid behind a tower and caught his breath. "Alright Matthew, welcome to your new home." The albino's ears purked up as he turned his head around the tower. He saw the Lord Francis walking with the little beta that was with Ivan. Why was he with him?

Curiosity killed the cat as he made his way to the duo. "Hey Francis, what are you doing with the new beta?" As he walked up to them Ivan's scent flooded into his nose. He shook his head at the overbearing smell.

"Oh Gilbert, this is my son Canada." The shoved him up to the king.

The king wasn't surprised at all. "He does look like you." The white cat circling around him. The knight's scent becoming stronger.

"He looks good. The ideal mate, wouldn't you say so?" The Lord wiggled his eyes hinting what he meant.

"Yes." The king stated, but did the Lord not notice the bite mark on his neck? He now understood that Ivan was destined to be his mate.

"Gilbert! There you are!" Ludwig yelled as he gripped the collar of his shirt pulling him away. "Sorry, but he has papers to do." The blond dragged him away. "What are you doing sniffing around betas when you have work to do?"

"Don't worry about me. He already has a planned mate, but I don't think his father notices that."

"What?" Ludwig turned to him confused.

He ignored him and rubbed his chin. "This could be interesting."

**A/N: There you go! My phone cracked. NOOO! Remember to let me know what pairing you would like to see.  
Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you guys go! I am glad that you love this story. I will continue to try to make you guys happy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

It had been a couple of days since Matthew had begun to live with Francis and Arthur. Everyday in the morning he would go train with Ivan. At first he was mad at the cat, but as the days past he learned to put that behind him. The kitty noticed that when he was away from the cat a painful longing settled in the pit of his stomach, but when he was with him pure joy would sing from his blood. His fighting skills had gotten much better too. He even managed to knock Ivan down a couple of times.

The kitty knocked on the front door of the knight's door, ready to begin his training. The door opened to reveal a barechested Ivan. "Are you just waking up? We gotta train." His tail twitching playfully.

The pale cat ran his hand through his ash hair and yawned. "Yeah, I have been having a hard time going to sleep." Ever since the kitty has left, he found it hard to fall into dreamland. He would never admit that he missed the warmth of the blond next to him. "Give me a minute to get dressed. You can go to the back."

"Okay." His eyes brightened as the scent clouded his senses. "Ivan you smell really good." He giggled before strolling away with his tail swishing behind him. The man sighed. The beta's instincts seemed to make him more flirty. Just the other day when they were right in the middle of a sparring match the kitty licked him on the neck when the bigger cat had him pinned. He shook his head and jumped off of him, while the blond giggled and mewled seductively. Did Francis noticed this? If he was found out, he would be in deep shit. A commoner marking royalty as a mate was taboo the only thing saving his butt was the fact that Matthew hasn't hit his heat. The cat put on clothes then walked out to the back to see the kitty waiting excitingly.  
"Alright then let's get started." He grabbed his wooden sword and took stance.

The blond jumped up and took his stance as well. It was silent then Ivan began to strike. Matthew giggled as he easily dodged the attack. "I thought you were better than that." He was provoking him. Another strike that was easily avoided. "Come on now big boy, show me what you got." The cat turned on him and tried to get him. The pale man spun and now they were back to back. "I like it when you play hard to get."

He huffed and rushed toward him, surprising him, he gripped the kitty's collar and pushed him against a tree. "What is wrong with you?" The alpha emitted his pheromones demanding an answer.

The kitty began to purr and emit his own pheromones. "What are you talking about Ivan?" He pouted and tilted his head, acting all innocent. "Do you not like me?" The blond rubbed his cheek against the other and titled his head back. His claws gripping the knights neck. "Hah...bite me." The man noticed his eyes changed color again. The pheromones pulling at his instincts.

He leaned in and grazed the mark that he previously made. "You...will be the death of me." A growl growing in his chest before sinking his fangs deep in his neck. The blood tasting just as sweet as before. His gripped on the tree behind him tightened and the bark beneath his claws began to crumble.

The two were both oblivious to the king who had walked up to the fence. "Am I interrupting something?" Ivan threw himself off of the wanton cat. His face white even whiter than normal, knowing he had just been caught. "Oh I already knew about this." The albino laughing at the knights face. "He reeks of your scent did you not know that?"

"Uh-I-um" The cat fumbling over his own words.

"Oh my god, have you not learned about the rituals before mating?" The pale man stared at him like he didn't know what he was talking about. He sighed in frustration. "Come on let's talk this over dinner, and you take your horny ass home. Francis will get suspicious." He emitted his own alpha pheromones. The man smirked as the kitty hissed and snapped his jaws at him not liking anyone except his own alpha giving him orders. He glanced at the knight who nodded. The cat nodded back and went on his way back to his house. Gilbert turned and made his way to Ivan's house. "Alright then, time to teach you something useful."

**XXXXXXX**

The two sat down at the man's kitchen table. Ivan had made them some tea and sandwiches. He then took the seat from across from him. Gilbert began. "So you bit Matthew without any thoughts about what you were doing?"  
The man avoided his gaze. "Um yeah." The king groaned. "But what the hell was I supposed to do with the kitty begging me and pulling me in with his pheromones." He put his head in his hands.

The albino sighed. "Well now that you bit him, you have marked him as yours. Any alpha will smell him and know that he belongs to you. It seems like you are in luck though, because Francis and Arthur don't notice it. They probably think that he smells like you because he trains with you everyday."

He perked up and the fact that he hasn't been caught. "What about his heat? Will his mark go away if I avoid him this upcoming spring?"

Gilbert laughed at how little this man knew. "No, until you mate him every spring and fall he will call for you and now that you marked him alpha's will avoid him because of your warning scent. I would say that around this time you will be in some shit because his parents will figure out around that time. They have been planning on making Matthew my mate. Oh won't they be surprised?"

"This isn't a laughing matter. Why the hell is he being so flirty with me?" He shook his head, trying to comprehend the beta's behavior.

"That's a sign that his heat is coming. It will only get stronger as spring comes and that's in a week or two. He's trying to what's the word...seduce you. The pain of being apart without being mated is getting stronger so that's why he is doing this."

The man took a big gulp of his drink. "Why me? I don't even like the kid let alone-"  
"That's not true." He interrupted him. "Your inner alpha wouldn't have marked him if you did not have any attraction to him. Likewise, he accepted your mark which means he is attracted to you as well. That being said he can still reject you. He only accepted one of your marks the next one will happen during mating. If he rejects you the first mark will go away and if he accepts you, you two will be bonded for life."

"So I have to make him hate me. Then the we won't mate." He began to feel happy.

"Sort of, you will mate him no matter what, you marked him, but if he accepts you he will become pregnant and a permanent bond will form. If not than he will move on looking for another alpha, because in his case you are incompetent."

The cat's eyes narrowed as he thought out a plan. "Okay, I know what I have to do. Thanks your majesty."  
Gilbert stood up and made his way to the door. "No problem, oh by the way. He will begin to try to nest around you, preparing a place for the mating, So don't let him hang out too long around or inside your house." The knight nodded. He walked out the door and smiled to himself. "Goodluck Ivan, you're going to need it."

**A/N: Alright here you go! I hope this answered some questions you guys had. If you have anymore let me know.**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: College starts in a day. I am so scared. AHHHH! Nah, but I am a little nervous. I am sure it's normal. I made it to the 10th mark of this story. Well, how will Ivan deal with this let's figure it out. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Francis watched his son getting ready to go train with Ivan. He noticed that when the blond came home he seemed lonely yet when he left his mood became much lighter. The man assumed that he loved training. At times he would see him in the court practicing, and he would have to say that the cat had gotten much better. If he wasn't royalty, he would be one his way to be captain of his own troop. Matthew slipped on his boots and grabbed his bag. "Francis, I'm off to Ivan's. I'll see you later.

The older man smiled. "I told you, you can call me dad."

The kitty glanced. "I know, I am just not used to it yet sorry."  
He chuckled. "No, it's okay. Have fun. Oh wait, I want you to come straight home. You have an appointment with the king." His voice sounded excited. "It's your chance to impress him."

"Okay," The kitty's ears twitched annoyingly. He wanted to spend more time with the knight. When he opened the door a warm feeling filled his stomach as he made his way to the pale cat's house, excited to see his face. The sounds of the market streets added to the warmth in his belly. All the people roaming around, the kids chasing each other, and the aroma of the freshly baked goods lightened his atmosphere. The people nodded and said hello to him as he walked by. They had gotten used to seeing him every morning. He smiled and nodded back and continued his way to the outside of the town. When he reached the knights house no one was outside and he assumed the cat was inside asleep again. The kitty walked up to the door and almost knocked when he saw a note attached to it. Reaching out he ripped off the door and began reading.

_Kitty,_

_I had to go hunting today, so we will not train today. See you tomorrow_

_ -Ivan_

Matthew looked up from the note. He wanted to see Ivan no matter what. The kitty stood still as he concentrated on the alpha's scent. Once he caught wind of it he turned away from the house and made his way into the woods.

**XXXXXXX**

Ivan hid himself in the trees and bushes as he searched for his next meal. He held his bow in his right hand. This morning he was supposed to train Matthew, but he needed food and he decided to go hunting leaving a note on his door so the kitty would know to go back home and not wait on him. A rustling noise came from his left and his ears twitched attentively, while he stood in stance. The noise became louder as the creature came closer. He pulled his bow back and almost let go until he saw what the animal was. "Ivan!" The kitty whined, glomping him.

"Hey now, watch it." The cat yelled holding up his bow as Matthew wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed his cheek against his chest. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go home."

The cat pulled back and pouted. "But I wanted to see you sooooo bad."

The knight sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever just be quiet, I am trying to hunt."

"Okay!" The blond nodded with a stupid grin on his face. It was silent for about 15 minutes until the kitty rested his head on the pale cat's shoulder and began purring. "I like you alot, Ivan."

"Yeah I know, now be quiet." He said annoyed.

"Do you like me." He asked with wide eyes.

"Uh yeah sure." He quickly said.

"You don't sound like you mean it." The kitty pouted.

"Can you just be quiet?" The knight hissed.

"NO!" The blond hissed back as he stood up. "You don't have to pretend anymore, I know you don't like me." Tears flowed out of his eyes as he suddenly turned and ran deeper into the forest.

"Kitty wait, it's dangerous. KITTY!" Ivan struggled to get up with the bow and arrows in his hands. When he finally got up he took off after the blond. He ran until he ran out of breath and began to panic. Matthew was nowhere to be found. "Calm down Ivan, concentrate on his smell." The knight closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. A sweet scent flooded into his senses. It was Matthew's. His eyes snapped open as the scent was full of fear and panic. "Something's wrong." The fear in the scent increased and a loud scream caught his attention. "Kitty!" He followed the sound and scent hoping he would get there in time.

**XXXXXXX**

"Stupid Ivan," Matthew sobbed as he wiped his eyes and stomped through the forest not caring how much noise he made. He could barely see because the tears made his sight blurry. A crunching sound made him turn his head. "Go away Ivan, I don't want to see you." The sound became louder and faster. "I said no Ivan." The kitty yelled. He reached down and grabbed a rock, throwing the rock in the direction. A loud growl rumbled through the forest as the creature who he thought was Ivan stalked. A big black bear towered over him. The kitty was frozen in fear. It roared in face and raised its paw to swipe. "AHHHH!" He screamed and began running with the bear on toe.

Panic filled his chest as he ran. His beta blood screaming for his alpha to come to his rescue. His head turned to see where the bear was. The black animal hurrying right behind him. Matthew gasped as his foot got caught in thorns. Falling over, he hit his face. The cat turned over quickly and tried to free his foot to no avail. The bear was looming over him and it stood back on two legs and got ready to attack. Matthew closed his eyes as he knew that this was the end. A tremendous roar echoed through the trees. And he waited to be eaten yet it never came. He opened his eyes to see the bear and Ivan having a standoff. "Ivan!" He gasped, happy that the man had come for him.

"You try to attack my Kitty and expect me to let you just walk away, think again." The black creature roared and bouldered his way to the cat, who easily jumped out of the way. When he landed he took an arrow from his back and shot the bow, hitting the bear in the shoulder. The animal turned and ran at him again. He dodged it easily shooting another arrow, this time hitting his chest. The animal let out a horrible groan as it wobbled toward the knight, falling in front of him and then laid still as it died. He sighed as he walked over to his kitty. "You ok?"  
Matthew stared at the ground sobbing and the jumped up wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "Ivan, I was so scared!" He cried uncontrollably.

His eyes widened then he smiled softly. "It's okay," He cooed. "Here let me get your foot out." When he released the young man foot he noticed it was bleeding bad. "Hold on to me."

"Why?" Matthew asked as he gripped his neck again. "AHHH!" The kitty was lifted in the air. "P-put me down!"

"No your foot was hurt really bad. We're going back to my house to wrap it up."

"What about your hunt?" He pouted.

"Well, you owe me." He smiled softly carrying the kitten in his arms all the way back to his house.

**A/N: There you guys go! I changed my avatar. The picture is of me in crow makeup. My friend and me wanted to see if we could do it. It turned out great, I think.**

**Well, Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry about not updating sooner. College has started and it's going to take awhile to get used to the change, so the updates may not be as fast as they were in the summer. Plus I had many people asking me to make the chapters longer, so that will add to the waiting time. I was not too happy with how short and choppy the last chapter was, but if you can just bare with me. I hope this next chapter is satisfying. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

Ivan carried the kitten all the way home to his house. The kitty gripping the man's shoulders tight as he bounced in his arms. He looked up at the cat who had just rescued him. Why did he always act so pushy toward him? Try to force the other to accept his feelings? It really managed to get under his skin and make him itch for an answer. It was true that he found Ivan attractive, but never in his life would he have enough courage to openly flirt and try to seduce him. He felt like a whore, but he body forced him to do such things. A longing desire pulled at him when the knight was around. While he was deep in thought the pale man looked down at his face, scrunched up in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

Matthew snapped his head to the other. "Uh nothing, just spacing out."

He chuckled. "If you plan on being a knight, you need to get rid of the habit. It could be the difference between life and death. Were you spacing out when you ran into the bear?"

The blond scowled. "Shut up!"

The man burst out laughing as they came upon the opening of the woods. The sun bared down on them as they walked among the field behind the knight's house. He carried the kitty all the way to the house and somehow managed to open the door without dropping him. The man then set him on a couch and then rolled up his pant's leg. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Ivan stood up and left the room. Matthew sat there and glanced around the room. The scent of the knight flooded his nose and he stood up, ignoring the pain that traveled up his leg. He made his way to the man's room. As he opened the door the scent became overwhelming. His beta blood singing with happiness. The cat stared at the bed, unbeknownst that his eyes narrowed and his tail twitched. He circled the bed a couple of times and then crawled in it. His beta pheromones shot out and he rubbed his cheek against the bed, getting himself used to it. The kitty mewled as he saw that the blinds were open. Walking over he closed the blinds then hopped back into the bed. His scent began to mix with his alpha's and his inner beta knew that this was where the mating would take place. "Kitty," A voice boomed. "What are you doing? You could hurt your leg more."

The cat snapped his head to the other and mewled. "I don't know, I just had a feeling that I should come in here. He rolled over the in the bed and turned his head back to the other, baring his neck.

"Not now kitty, I gotta fix your leg." He released pheromones telling the beta not to renew their mark. The cat pouted and scooted up to the edge of the bed, sticking out his injured foot. The knight gently grabbed the small foot and dabbed some medicine on the cuts.

Matthew closed his eyes and hissed at the pain. "Ow!"

"Sorry." The man apologized, trying to be more gentle. Once he finished he took out a bandage and began wrapping the foot and leg. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," The kitty quietly said. He leaned up and gripped the man's chin. "Ivan please." His head fell back and he bared his neck, sighing as the knight grazed his mark. "Ahhh!" He released his breath as the fangs sank deep within the mark.

Ivan growled as the mouth on the beta's neck tightened. The blood tasting sweet. Gilbert's face flashed in his mind and all of the warnings that the king had given him snapped him out of his daze. He pushed the kitty back and jumped back.

"What's wrong?" The blond stared at him wide eyed and began to crawl back toward him. "NO!" The knight yelled, turning away from the kitty. "Get out!"

"Ivan-" He began.

"NOW!" His voice boomed and the beta cowered and quietly stood up. He stared at the back at the knight's head and then turned and silently left with his heart injured more than his own foot.

**XXXXXXX**

Francis paced the room as the clock continued to tick. "Where is he? He knows he had an appointment with the king." The Lord ranted to his husband as the man sat there unphased.

"Don't worry, he probably has a good reason. You worry too much." Arthur took a drink of the tea that was sitting in front of him.

" _I _ worry too much? This is the only time he will be able to impress the king. Does this not bother you?" He slammed his hand against the table.

"Oh come on Francis, he is just a kid. There is still a week and a half until his first heat hits him. I'm sure he will see the king before then, okay?"

"No, I want Matthew to have a good life. He spends too much time with that knight. I am beginning to worry about him."

His husband sighed. "Calm down, honey it will be alright." The man stood up and wrapped his arms around his husband. He began to calm down until he heard the door closed.

"MATTHEW!" He yelled rushing into the other room. "YOU'RE LAT- WHAT HAPPENDED TO YOUR FOOT?" His voice echoed throughout the house.

Matthew glanced up with pain on his face. "I hurt my foot during training." He lied.

"You have to meet the king in 15 minutes. How are you going to do that with an injured foot?"

The blond turned. "Well, I best go see him, right? He shouldn't care if I am injured. He would understand." His voice sounded harsh and cold. Arthur watched him with concern. His tone cut through the air, hurting the blond's feelings. His eyed narrowed as he snapped at the other.

Francis's eyes widened as the cat walked out the door without another word. "What was that about? Doesn't he see that I am only looking out for him? Does he not care if the king doesn't accept him?

The Lord grabbed his husband's hand. "I think we should just let this be. Something must have happened during his training. Sit down and have some tea."

The blond sighed and nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do now." He sat down across from his lover and tried to relax and let things play out, but he was having a hard time allowing it to do so.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert sat at his tea table as he waited for the young cat to arrive. Francis insisted he have tea with the kitty and Ludwig agreed. "You have not taken a mate yet. If you plan on having a successor, you need to take a suitable mate soon." Is what his brother had told him when he was getting ready. He sighed and glanced at a clock above his head. Matthew should be there any minute. A knock came from the door and the cat stood up and walked over to answer it. The door opened to reveal a blond kitty. "Matthew, come in." He moved to the side and let him in. His gaze drifted to his leg. "What happened to your leg?"

The cat turned to him. "Uh just injured it during training." His voice came out soft and sounded like he was hurt.

The albino pulled out his chair. When he sat the king took the seat across from him. "What really happened?" Matthew snapped his head up to the white cat who smiled gently at him.

"Uh well, Ivan was hunting out in the woods and I went out to meet him, then a giant bear tried to attack me, but Ivan rescued me." A blush covered his face when he remembered Ivan carrying him to the house and treating him so nice.

"He really seems to care about you, don't you think?" His eyebrows rose teasingly.

"Uh no, I mean yes...I don't know." Red washed over his face as he looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I am not doing too well at impressing you am I?"

The king chuckled. "Well, if he is marked to you it must mean he cares about you, whether he knows it or not." The kitty's eyes widened in shock. "I already know you are marked by Ivan and no matter what I can't intervene until the mating is over and you reject his final mark. I don't plan on taking a marked beta as my mate. Francis is going to be pissed about this."

Matthew snapped his head up. "But what if he finds out that I am marked to Ivan. He will not allow me to see him anymore and I can't bare it. My body yearns for him." Tears began to form at the corners of his blue eyes.

"Calm down Matthew, that is where I come in." He took a drink of his tea. "Your father will want you to come visit me alot, which I will allow, but while he thinks we are 'visiting' you will really be going to see Ivan, ok?"

The blond nodded and whispered. "Why do you want to help me so much?"

Gilbert's face softened and silence filled the room. "I know how it feels to have your marked beta leave with another alpha. It is the worst pain anyone could go through and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies." Sadness filled the room as the blond stared at him. "Anyway go and tell your father that our next meeting is next week. I will inform Ivan."

"Thank you Gilbert." The man smiled and rushed out of the room. The king stared at his drink and thought about a dark skinned cat with chocolate loving eyes.

**XXXXXXX**

"Come on we're almost there." Lovino pushed his brother as they rushed through the woods. He was surprised that the two had managed to escape the castle and run off into the woods. Antonio was probably having a fit right now that he favorite lover and left him, but he didn't love him. He had love for another, who he had never got the chance to mate with him. Luckily, the cat had never gotten pregnant because everytime they mated he rejected the dark cat's mark. Pain and excitement filled his chest as he imagined the face of the man he loved.

"Do you think they will remember us?" Feliciano asked as they came upon the opening of the woods, to their old kingdom. The place looking just the same as it always had.

"I know he hasn't forgotten me." Lovino whispered as the two walked into the open sun. "Right, Gilbert?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I feel like due to the break I took and all of the changes that has happened with me, like going to college. I feel like I lost exactly how the characters in this story interact and feel. That is why I am doing the next chapter of this, instead of the next chapter of The Cost of Love is High. I want to get to know these characters again. Well here we go!**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER 12**

Ivan walked through the king's court as he made his way to the garden where the albino had told him to meet him. It was a very sunny day and the heat bared down on him as he saw the man standing in the middle of the garden talking to a happy Matthew. He sighed. The kitty was the last thing he wanted to see, after being foolish and giving into his lust he had the nerve to yell at the blond and scream at him to leave as if he was he fault. The kitty was too young to fully understand just exactly he was doing. He was only following what his body told him and the knight took full responsibility of all the events that happened between the two. As he made his way closer to the duo he noticed the kitty laughing and smiling. He faintly growled low in his throat. Why was he smiling like that with the white cat? Gilbert glanced up and saw the obvious jealousy on the knight's face. A smirk grew on his as he plan began to set in motion. "Oi Ivan, do you think Matthew would cute all tied up, panting with a blush on his face. I said he would, but he disagrees, so?"

Matthew's eyes widened. He never said any of that. Why did he just make that up? Embarrassment flooded his body and he snapped his head to the albino. The blond smacked the albino's shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" A blush covered his face as he glanced up at the pale cat who glared at the king.

"Oh and when you scratch the bottom of his chin he mewls. Isn't that something? Well I gotta go, Ludwig was bitching about me being behind on documents. I'll see you two later." And the man turned around and hurried away before the cat could get his hands on him and choke him. Ivan snapped his head to the kitty. "What was that?" He growled stalking toward the other. "How does he know you mewl when someone scratches your chin? I didn't know that." His eyes narrowed and he towered over the beta, demanding an answer.

"I-Ivan, I don't know why he said that. He has never touched me." The knight rose his eyebrow and Matthew whined, cowering a bit. "I promise!"

The pale cat tsked and grabbed his arm pulling him along with him. "Come," He dragged the kitty behind a tower at the edge of the corner of the garden. In this spot the shadows would help them from not being seen. "I want to know if you will mewl." The bigger cat reached up and very gently ran his hand across the cat's jaw, causing him to shiver. "Hmmm?" He hummed amused. He began to scratch the chin and watched the beta as blushed and shivered.

"Oum!" The blond whined and his ears and tail twitching uncontrollably. "I-Ivannn!" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back allowing the man to get more access to his chin and neck. A purr began to rumble low in his throat.

Ivan's inner alpha leaked out a bit and he growled. "I don't want any other alpha touching you. You belong to me, got that?" And with that he sunk he fangs deep into the bruised mark."

"AHHH YES!" Matthew's eyes flew opened and a fresh paint of blush washed over his face. His inner beta also leaking out. He gripped The white hair and pulled him closer, loving the pleasure this man was able to give him. Even more, he loved this man. His ears flattened against his head and his tail swinging back and forth. "Ivan...I love you!" Tears began to welt up around his eyes. "I love you so much!" The droplets ran down his cheeks and fell onto the other man.

The cat hearing the confession sobbed out, pulled back and observed his face. It was red and tearstained and full of emotion. "Kitty..." He leaned down close to the panting lips and stuck out his tongue. The wet appendage licking around the lips a couple times, before he fully pressed his lips against the other's.

The blond's eyes opened wide then closed again as the tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth. "Mmph!" He groaned gripping the hair tighter. "Ivan, I love you!" He mumbled against the man's mouth.

"Kitty..." The bigger man sighed, gripping his waist rather harshly. He wanted to say the words, yet everytime they sat on the edge of his tongue, his fear would swallow them back. Spring was due in a couple of days and he could feel it on Matthew's body. His hips had gotten wider, his hair softer, his scent stronger, his taste sweeter, and his ass plumper. It drew the man crazy, knowing that the body was preparing itself for him. Desire burned through his veins when he imagined the kitty beneath him, moaning wantonly.

The heated situation was intterrupted with the king calling for him. "Matthew, your parents are looking for you!" His voice echoed through the court. "COME ON MATTIE!"

The blond pulled away and panted. The two eyes stared at each other as the heavy breaths thickened the air. "I...huff...gotta go." The young cat huffed, gazing into the other's violet eyes.

"I know..." He answered, leaning down to kiss him again. His fangs nipped at the top lip a bit.

"MATTIE NOOOOWWW!" Gilbert screamed, causing the kitty to pushed away and began leaving.

He giggled as he smirked at Ivan. "I'll see you later, Ivan." The small hand waved gently.

Ivan nodded and ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He loved the kitty and now he was into some deep shit, yet unlike before he didn't feel guilty about it. In fact excitement ran through his body as he left the court.

He strolled through the halls of the castle when he came upon Arthur. "Oh hello Ivan, how are you?"

"I am good, you?"

"I'm good as well. The other day Matthew hurt his foot in training and came home in a foul mood. Would you happen to know why?

Ivan decided to lie about the hunting incident. "Well we were sparing when he took a nasty fall. The reason he was upset is because he would have to take a break from training. He really does love that."

The Lord smiled. "I know, his mood lightens everytime he gets ready to go. Well, I am in a hurry so I will see you around Ivan. Have a good day." He waved.

The knight nodded and walked past the man. Arthur stopped and turned to watch the man go, wondering why Matthew's scent was strong on the pale man.

**XXXXXXX**

Feliciano was walking around the marketplace while his brother was at work. Lovino told him to stay in the hotel that the two were staying at, but he grew tired of just sitting there doing nothing. It had been a couple of days since the two twins had arrived at the village and the older twin had managed to find a job working at the pub down the street. The young man was tired of being alone in the room and decided to go out. The marketplace was so lively, he missed this. Antonio's village was mostly quiet with people afraid to break, but you could tell that all the people in this village enjoyed living and each other's company. Watching them have so much joy caused him to smile. He was too busy having fun that he bumped into a hard body. "Oh I'm sorry!" The cat turned to the bigger figure and stopped straight in his tracks. He stared into the eyes of the familiar blond cat. Shock ran through his body as he whispered. "Ludwig."

**A/N: And there you go guys. I feel like I am beginning to get my characters back. It makes me feel better. Please let me know how I did, because I am not feeling to confident in my writing as I used to. I feel like I lost some of you guys. **

**Well, Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. *Lowers head in shame* I am so sorry! I had a college paper due and now that I am done with it, it is time to update this story. Thank you for being so patient.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

After the encounter that Felicano had with Ludwig, they sat in a cafe outside and watched the town move as the smaller began to explain why the twins were back in the village. "We escaped from Antonio's castle and made a beeline for it. Luckily we made it. Lovino would be severely punished, if the king had found out that his favorite lover escaped." The brunette sounded nonchalant as he picked his food.

Ludwig stared at him as he took a gulp of his beverage. "Lovino, did he mate with Antonio?" Concern laced his voice.

The small kitty looked up at the blond. "Yes, why else would he be called his favorite lover?"

He sighed as he asked the question he was afraid of knowing the answer to. "Did he accept his mating mark?"

The tiny man snapped. "Oh course not! Why are you so worried about Lovino? Did you fall in love with him while I was gone?" Hurt was obvious in his voice. Heads from the cats at other tables turned to look at them, hearing the outburst.

A blush formed on the big cat's face. "No, Feli please calm down. You know that I have always cared for you!" He put his hands up in front of his chest and tried to hush the other. Embarrassment filled him as the began to sob.

The tear filled eyes glared up at him. "Then prove it. This mating season, make me your mate." His eyes held determination.

Red spatted on his face. "I-I-I don't know about that Feli-"

"See you don't care!" He began to cry again.

"Shush...Okay okay! I will mate with you this heat." He doubted his face could get any redder.

The brunette wiped his eyes and began grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "Really? Aww I knew you loved me Ludwig." He smiled softly and grabbed his hand. The blond wondered what exactly he had gotten into.

**XXXXXXX**

Gilbert discreetly made his way through the town. His brother had been late coming home and the albino took full advantage of it. He was tired of signing documents and decided to go around the village. The cat was too busy thinking that he accidently knocked into a smaller cat. "Oh I'm sorry." He turned at the cat whose face was covered by a hood. "Here let me help you up."

"NO!" The cat yelped pulling his hand away. "I-I mean I don't need help."

The white cat was taken aback by the cat suddenly snapping at him. "Okay then." He backed up a bit. "Are you okay?"

The cat quickly stood up and pulled his hood more in his face. "Yes I am fine." He then took of. Gilbert watched the cat go with a confused face. The cat smelled familiar. The scent was sweet like strawberry. The name flashed in his mind. "Lovino" He broke in a sprint in the direction that the cat went. Panic and excitement pumped through his body at the chance that the cat he bumped into could be Lovino. He rushed through the village and spun around in circles searching for the cat, that he could not find. His heart fell as the hooded figure was no where to be seen and after awhile he gave up, believing it to be his imagination.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew rolled over in his bed and groaned. He was having a hard time falling asleep. A tingling sensation ran from his hips up his spine. His tail swished back and forth and he couldn't get the tail to stay down. When he would lay on his stomach it stood straight up. It was bothering him. A burning heat caused him to sweat and pant. His ears twitched uncontrollably. He whined and gripped the bed. When he closed his eyes an image of Ivan would appear which caused him to whine more. Arthur opened the door and peered in. "Matthew you okay?"

The blond whined and shook his head. "Noooo, it is sooo hot!"

His father chuckled and stepped in the room. "It's because you are entering your heat. Tomorrow you will be ready to mate." He reached out and patted his head. "Just bare with it alittle longer, okay?" He whispered soothly and walked out the door.

The cat shook his head and sat up. A sudden urge to see Ivan ran through him. He looked to the window and a sudden idea came to him. Being as quiet as he could, he opened the window and slipped out into the night searching for his alpha.

**XXXXXXX**

Ivan was laying in bed wondering about Matthew. Soon he would be in heat and they would mate. Despite the fact that his inner alpha was all ready and excited for the event, he couldn't help but feel alittle worried. What if they were caught? Then they would take Matthew away. _I would kill them all_. He shook his head his inner alpha leaking in his conscious mind. His thoughts were interrupted by knocks at the door. The knight sighed in frustration and rolled out. The cat stumbled to the door and opened it, revealing a sweating Matthew. "Kitty, what are doing here. God, you are sweating all over the place. Are you running a fever?" He reached out and placed his hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Please Ivan..." The kitty whined when he touched him.

"Oh you wanna come in." He moved aside and let him in. The cat rushed past him into his room. "Uh Kitty what are you doing?" He followed him into his room. The blond was curled up into his bed. Purring echoed through the room. Ivan smiled and laid beside him, unbeknownst that the kitty had nested and that meant that he was entering his heat and would be ready to mate once it had begun

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I know it takes me awhile for update, but thank you for being so patient. I know it's short, but you guys waited long enough.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey Guys! It's time for the event you have all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

Ivan curled up next to Matthew as the blond purred loudly. He would never admit it, but he missed this times when the kitty would press himself against him. The knight inhaled his scent. He gripped the smaller man's hips and pulled him even closer and closed his eyes as he drifted into dreamland.

**XXXXXXX**

Matthew woke up with a huge pull at his hips. He whined deep in his throat and gently pulled out of Ivan's grasp, which wasn't hard due to the fact the man was in deep sleep. The blond panted and mewled as he clawed at the sheets. The mewling gradually became louder, in hopes that his mate would hear and answer his call. Ivan stirred awake and turned over in confusion. "Kitty what's wrong?" Sleep laced his voice as he blinked his eyes, tiring to wake up.

Matthew titled his head to the man, drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. "IVAN!" His adams apple was protruding as he spoke and swallowed. "Please...I can't hold on much longer!" The blond reached out and gripped the pale man's thigh. Without any warning. A delicious scent almost knocked Ivan over onto the floor. He swallowed as he stared at the kitty who raised his butt high in the air, swishing his tail back and forth. "Ivan please NOW!" His tail raised in the air a bit and cocked itself to the side showing want the white man what he was asking for.

The knight was at a loss. He waited for the day that he could mate the beautiful cat laid out in front of him, but now that the day had arrived, he found himself at a loss. The scent began pulling at his instincts and he rose from the bed as his eyes narrowed. Matthew's cheek was planted against the bed as he begged the man to bed him with just his eyes. His legs wobbling a bit from the heat pouring out of his hips. Ivan growled low in his throat as he stalked around the bed glaring down at the wanton kitten. The alpha pheromones caused the blond to mewl and shake wildly. Feeling overwhelmed he clumsily loosened his pants and pull them down to his knees. He snapped his head back and whined to the other. The knight's inner alpha smirked at the kitty's face. It was red and tearstained with drool pouring down the side. He reached out and gripped his chin. "Do you want something kitty?" His hand began to scratch the bottom of the kitten's chin causing his ears to twitch. He began to whine and moan. "What was that kitty? You're going have to tell me or I won't know what you want."

The pale cat grinned as he watched the kitten's eyes close and he began to purr. Leaning into his touch he panted. "Ivan...I want...I want..."

The older man leaned in closer and whispered. "What do you want?"

The blond cat had enough. He pulled away from the knight's hand. He turned around and planted his face back onto the bed, raising his butt in the air again. "I want you to fuck me!" Red painted on his face, embarrassed that he had stated such a thing.

Ivan feeling amused and satisfied laid his body over the cat and purred. "Good kitty." He purred into his ear and then licked his neck. The alpha's claws climbed into the blond's shirt and ripped it off. The claw managed to find a perk nipple and he harshly pinched it.

"Hah!" Matthew panted leaning his head back as the cat licked at his mark. "Bi-Bite me!" He whined.

The knight chuckled. "Not yet kitty, wait a bit." He rubbed against his neck then pulled his head back where his neck was outstretched upward and kissed him. The fact that they were upside down from each other made the kiss a little sloppy. Matthew pulled Ivan's top lip between his fangs. The knight growled and stuck out his tongue hoping to be invited into the warm cavern. The other happily opened his mouth and played with the wet appendage. The big cat rubbed the top of his mouth, which caused the kitty to moan. His neck began to ache from the awkward position. He pulled away and panted deeply as he gazed into the violet eyes, which stared back. "You are so beautiful. You are going to make a wonderful mate." He leaned back and pulled off his shirt and loosened his pants. "Matthew I know we don't have time for foreplay, but after we finish our bond. I promise to spend the rest of your heat loving you until you aren't able to walk ok?"

The blond froze at the fact that Ivan had just spoken his given name. He nodded and weakly said. "I love you Ivan, I love you so much!"

The knight pulled of his and his lover's pants then positioned himself at his entrance. "I love you too, Matthew!" He kissed the back of his neck and thrusted in, glad that due to his beta's heat he was already prepared for mating.

"AHHH!" Matthew moaned throwing his head back and widening his legs, giving his alpha more room. His eyes turned golden and he began to growl and mewl. Ivan feeling his beta change thrusted harder and felt himself turn as well. His fangs grew bigger and his claws lengthened in size. He leaned down and began leaving bitemarks all over the blonds body. The tight cavern sucking him in nicely. He never wanted to leave this pleasure. If there was anyway he could stay surrounded in this warm flesh he would.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed he leaned up and whispered into the blond's ear. "You feel that kitty? Do you feel how perfect we fit together?" He gave a particular hard thrust which hit the blond's prostate right head on.

"YES! OH GOD!" He arched his back more which caused the pale cat to go deeper. "THERE RIGHT THERE!" He didn't care how loud he was or if anyone would walk into the door. There was no way that anyone was breaking them apart.

Ivan continued his teasing. "You feel so good! It's like you were made just for me." He gripped his hips and pulled him hard.

"IVAN! HARDER!" The blond heard a banging noise from above his head. He lazily turned his head and noticed the headboard of the bed banging against the wall. The blond knew right then and there that he was not only being loved, but getting his was getting throughly fucked.

"Kitty, you are so beautiful moaning like that!" He growled moving his hands from his hips to mingle his hands with Matthew's. The blond moaned and gripped the claws that tangled with his.

"IVAN, I...I am about to cum!" He whined turning his head. "NOW BITE ME!" He screamed.

"M-me too!" The knight growled, gripping Matthew's hands and tearing the sheets. He bared his fangs and aggressively sank his fangs into the mark.

"AHHHHH!" The blond's body shook and warmth shot into his tightening ass. He happily mewled as a warm sensation ran from his neck to his hips.

Ivan growled around the kitty's neck as his ass tightened sharply, bringing the knight to his orgasm. They stayed knotted to each other for about 10 minutes before slumping into the bed. After they both caught their breath Ivan gripped Matthew and pulled him to his body. "I love you Matthew."

"I love you too." The kitty quiet whispered due to the fact he was screaming. Feeling tired the couple snuggled together and drifted into dreamland.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next chapter of the Cost of Love is High. **

**Thanks for reading!  
REVIEW!**


End file.
